


A Moment Of Peace

by Forthediehards



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Fluff, For more info on Aguantia (the world this takes place in) and my OCs, M/M, Multi, Myde and Sa'ti are my original characters, Romance, This is an excerpt from a novel I'm writing, War, excerpt, please check the notes at the bottom of the story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-03 22:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5308787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Forthediehards/pseuds/Forthediehards
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Aguantia is at war, it's young prince finds sleep to be more troubling than beneficial. That is, of course, until he gets a little persuasion from his drowsy partner. ((This is an excerpt from a much larger novel I'm writing)).</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Moment Of Peace

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for stopping by! I hope you enjoy<3

It’s five in the morning and Myde’s eyes are wide open, staring blankly ahead at the distant wall in quiet apathy. Only, his stomach is churning and his heartbeat is racing, and everything bottled up inside of him feels nothing like apathy at all.

Sa’ti is sound asleep beside him, snoring softly in the otherwise perfect silence. One arm is slung up above his head while the other is snaked around Myde’s waist protectively. On any other night, this would have brought calm and peace to Myde’s racing thoughts, but with the current state of Aguantia weighing heavily on his mind, nothing can seem to slow them down.

How Sa’ti can sleep so soundly with a war raging outside their hideout is a mystery to Myde, while his own senses are in frantic overdrive. There are many things for him to consider, a few of which being his people, his kingdom, the fate of the planet, and how exactly he plans to rid of the Gratians with as many Aguantian lives spared as possible. A sharp sigh heaves from Myde’s lungs and he shifts his weight in the bed to get more comfortable.

Sa’ti stirs then, his grip tightening around Myde’s waist as he pulls the young prince in for the gentlest of forehead kisses.

“You need to sleep for at least a few hours,” Comes a raspy, sleep-ridden voice, halfway muffled by a pillow. Myde is more than willing to burrow himself into Sa’ti’s side and seek out the rhythmic beating of his heart for comfort. Sleep, however, is out of the question at a time like this.

“I can’t, Sa’ti. All I can think about are the Aguantians out there fighting right now, maybe even dying, while you and I are snuggled up in bed, protected from all of it. I shouldn’t be doing this to my people, I - I should be -”

“Take a breath, Myde. Relax for two seconds,” Sa’ti interrupts, rubbing his cheek against the top of Myde’s head affectionately. “you’ll be useless to them all if your body isn’t rested.”

“But, Sa’ti…they’re dying.”

The pain in Myde’s voice is palpable, his tears even more so as they slide down rosy cheeks and drip onto the bare skin of Sa’ti’s chest. He sniffles, wiping at his dampened cheeks with the back of his hand and letting out a gentle whimper. Now isn’t the time for him to lose his composure, but Sa’ti is wrapping strong arms around the troubled prince and rubbing comforting circles into the muscles of his back.

“You must rest, sitrueint. Alive or dead, the people need you to be strong. Going into battle like this would only get you killed, and I’ll be fucked up, down, and sideways before I let that happen.” Sa’ti’s words are precise and definite, confident enough that Myde can easily believe them even if he grimaces at his partner’s choice of language. It’s so incredibly like Sa’ti to make even a serious situation somewhat lighthearted, regardless if it’s intended or not.

“Watch your mouth,” Myde quips, giving a gentle pinch to the top of Sa’ti’s pointed ear, to which the older male practically hisses, “and hush. Don’t you know some people are trying to sleep around here?”

It doesn’t feel natural or appropriate for Myde to be making jokes of his own, not when his people are laying their lives on the line against one of the most vicious races in the cosmos, but having that heavy burden lifted from his heart even momentarily allows his body to finally succumb to fatigue. Thanks to Sa’ti, his eyes burn for sleep and the hammering in his chest has slowed to a dull throb.

Sa’ti laughs after a moment or two of silence, something nasally and soft, and Myde can feel his breath on the side of his cheek. “Right, of course. My apologies, your majesty.”

“Very funny. Even jokingly, I think that’s the first time you’ve ever called me that.”

The sensation of Sa’ti’s eyes is like ice on Myde’s skin, and goosebumps begin to multiply at the very spot where the gaze is most prominent. After a few seconds pass by with no response, Myde begins to assume that Sa’ti has fallen back to sleep, but a very well-timed kiss to his ear squashes the thought as a smile spreads across his lips.

“Don’t get used to it. I don’t want to pamper that ego of yours.” Sa’ti says with a grin in his voice, and Myde’s noise in protest causes the older man to chuckle.

“That being said by the most egotistical person in the universe. Don’t look now, Sa’ti, but I think your heart is showing.”

Sa’ti gasps loudly and, much to Myde’s dismay, very dramatically as he leans his head back so far it hits against the wall behind them with a gentle thump. “Oh no, anything but that!” He wails, and Myde’s eyes follow Sa’ti’s hand as it grasps at his chest in mock terror. “I’ve been found out.”

Myde tries to hide his smile, but like the hot blush on his cheeks, it’s too infectious and he has to bury his face in the crook of Sa’ti’s neck to keep it from being seen.

“Just go back to sleep, you big jerk.” Myde grumbles against the warm skin at his lips. “Now that you’ve convinced me.”

“Alright, alright. You don’t have to tell me twice. Just make sure you get to sleep too this time, huh?”

It’s five-thirty in the morning, and Myde’s eyes flutter shut as he lays nestled in the arms of his partner, tucked safe and secure away from the raging war outside the walls of their hideout.

And for now, everything is okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this little excerpt from the novel I'm writing. To learn more about Aguantia, Gratia, and to read biographies on Myde and Sa'ti, visit http://forthediehards.tumblr.com/tagged/oc   
> Thank you!!


End file.
